


Ducks

by Python07



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:26:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3572987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Python07/pseuds/Python07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy kills the mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ducks

Eggsy sat in bed, his back against the headboard. He took his eyes off the almost cartoonish violence on TV when Merlin came out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist. He took in the sight of Merlin’s broad chest and shoulders. He whistled in appreciation. “I don’t know why you hide all of that under those sweaters.”

Merlin rolled his eyes but a small smile slipped through. “Don’t shit a shitter, Eggsy.” He shook his head and turned towards the dresser.

Eggsy grinned. “I’m serious.” He watched a bead of water roll down Merlin’s back. He licked his lips. “Although, on second thought, the only one who should be seeing the real you is me.”

Merlin smirked. “Is that so?”

Eggsy nodded emphatically. “Yeah.”

Merlin could see Eggsy ogling him in the mirror. He rolled his shoulders forward. He tilted his head to the side and stretched.

Eggsy avidly watched the play of muscles beneath skin. Before he realized what he was doing, he crawled to the end of the bed next to the dresser. He was about to reach out and touch when a brassy narrator’s voice shattered the quiet anticipation.

“Tennis brat gets the shaft; a sadistic bank loan officer; a dead-eye sniper; a tourist eats a ghost chili; a deadly infomercial; a jail break gone wrong; a cave man discovers fire.”

Merlin half turned to glare at the TV and then at Eggsy. “What are you watching?”

Eggsy smiled sheepishly. “One Thousand Ways to Die.”

Merlin just grunted in exasperation, squeezed his eyes shut, and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Eggsy blinked. “What?”

“Just turn it off.”

“It’s interesting.” Eggsy rolled off the edge of the bed and shut the TV off. He shrugged. “It’s just that, with all we’ve seen, there are still more fucked up ways to die.”

Merlin let his hand drop. “Right,” he said dryly.

Eggsy stepped closer. “What’s the weirdest death you’ve seen then?”

Merlin sighed heavily. “Eggsy.”

Eggsy snickered. He leaned in close to Merlin’s ear. “Merlin.”

“Fine,” Merlin growled in Eggsy’s ear. “Nibbled to death by ducks. Happy?”

Eggsy’s jaw dropped. “What?”

“You heard me…” Merlin rumbled, low and rough. “…and thank you for killing the mood.”

Eggsy grabbed the edge of the towel before Merlin could step back. “Sorry. Allow me to bring it back.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This is an answer to the nibbled to death by ducks challenge over at the WWOMB. The challenge is to use that line. My answer and any others can be found here:  
> https://www.squidge.org/~peja/cgi-bin/challenges.php?action=respond&chalid=1697
> 
> 2\. The summary of the episode of 1000 Ways to Die is from season 6, ep 6.


End file.
